


That's One Hot Dad

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Murder, Vents, Violence, and unedited, cyan love this dad, for the couple at least, lime has a child, lime jr is a smol child, not necessarily for some of the others, planned murder, slight homophobia, this is kinda cringey, weird backstory stuff that kind of doesnt make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cyan took the job to kill everybody on the human ship for the money. However, he met a father and his son on the ship and made it his new goal to make sure they get out alive. Lime and his son, Lime Jr, have a lot cut out for them as dead bodies begin showing up left and right.
Relationships: Cyan/Lime (Among Us), imposter/crewmate - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 313
Collections: Anonymous





	That's One Hot Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cringey at times and definitely not my best writing, but the idea was in my head and I went with it. Also, I am very sorry, but I did not edit this before posting it. Usually I am the type of person who can't post without editing first, but it's really late at night and I just want to be done with it, so... yeah, if there are a lot of mistakes, I am so sorry.

When Cyan was given the job to board the ship and kill off all of the humans, he initially accepted it for the high paying reward that came with it. The human race was causing too much mayhem and problems ever since they began sending more and more ships out into space, so their species took it upon themselves to take out the issue. Imposters were sent on human missions to shut their plans all down. Only the most cunning and intelligent of their kind were chosen to be an imposter, and it was an honor to go and serve their planet. The money that came with it was plentiful, so those who successfully completed their missions got to live a comfortable life afterwards.

Of course, Cyan did not plan for the circumstances that he suddenly found himself in.

It was the day they were sent to space that the crewmates all met each other for the first time. Cyan thought it was stupid of them to not let them get to know and trust each other before they got put on the same ship for months at a time together, but he wasn’t complaining about it. It made his job easier since nobody would trust the others at all when he started killing.

The ten of them stood in a line, facing their commanding officer that was giving them one last rundown before they were to board and take off to head towards Skeld. Cyan glanced down the line at those he was going to betray: Purple, Black, Pink, Green, Blue, Lime, White, Orange, and Red. However, there was one thing that he did not expect to see: a child standing next to Lime in his own little lime colored suit. 

The crew got onto the rocket once their commanding officer finished his speech. They strapped themselves in and prepared themselves for takeoff. 

Once they were in space and heading towards Skeld, the crew started asking Lime about the child.

“Is he your son?” Red asked.

“Yes,” Lime said a little bit nervously,” This is Lime Jr. I didn’t have anyone who could take him in while we were on this mission, so I was given permission to take him with me as long as he doesn’t cause trouble.”

A few of them tried saying hi to Lime Jr, but the shy kid hid into his dad’s arm. The crew cooed at that, but left him alone so as to not scare him.

“Could his mother not take him?” Orange asked.

“Um, well, you see,” Lime said, trying to think of what to say, “his mom is not in our lives, so no.”

The crew made more small talk as they waited for the rocket to make it to their destination. It was a long trip, but eventually they made it to Skeld. They boarded the ship as fast as they could, wanting to take a look around.

“Let’s hope there aren’t any blood stains or anything just lying around,” Pink said.

“Yeah,” White agreed, “I heard the last group that got sent here lost to an imposter.”

“Oh no,” Green gasped, “I hope there isn’t an imposter among us! I couldn’t imagine any of you killing somebody, and I don’t think I could handle so much death!”

Cyan kept his face stoic so as to not cause any suspicion. “If there does happen to be an imposter, we will just have to keep our eyes out for evidence to catch them. We don’t want to be punishing innocent crewmates just because we were too sloppy with collecting evidence.”

“That’s a good idea!” Black nodded.

That night, they decided to go straight to bed since the trip there was very tiring. They could start the tasks the next day. There were two bedrooms on the ship, one for the guys and one for the girls. 

Cyan was sitting on his bed, surveying those around him. They all had a peaceful look on their faces. It was kind of nice. Too bad they would be gone soon enough.

Lime’s bed was right next to Cyan’s, and when Lime laid down with his son to get some rest, Cyan decided to talk to him a little bit. It would be best for him to make a friend or too in order to get suspicion away from him, and what better person to be friends with than the one with the son? Having Lime vouch for him would make the others trust him because nobody would think the father would murder people in front of his son.

“Hey Lime,” Cyan whispered, trying not to be overheard by every guy there.

“Yeah?” Lime asked.

“How would you feel about sticking together while we get our tasks done? That way we can know for sure we are safe in case there really is an imposter on this ship.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lime grinned, happy to be making a friend. “Do you really think there could be an imposter though?”

“I’m not sure,” Cyan said, “but I don’t want to take the chance. I figure walking around in a small group is better than wandering around and getting caught alone. This way we can vouch for each other and be there to keep any imposter away from the other.”

“I really like that plan. It benefits both of us, but it will also help keep my son safe. He is all that matters to me anymore.”

Cyan felt his heart lurch for a moment. What was wrong with him? Was he feeling  _ bad _ for this guy? That couldn’t be right. It must have been nothing. 

The next day, the crew gathered around the cafeteria to discuss their plan for finishing their tasks. Purple and Black were also teaming up like Cyan and Lime were, but the others insisted that they could get their tasks done faster if they went on their own. There would be so many opportunities for Cyan to carry out his mission.

Cyan followed Lime as he walked towards weapons. Lime had to destroy some asteroids, and Cyan was trying to figure out how he was going to make it seem like he was doing tasks. When they got to weapons, they found Blue in the back, downloading some files. Perfect. Cyan studied what Blue did - which buttons she pushed - and when she left and Lime was distracted by the asteroids, Cyan went back to pretend like he was pushing the same buttons. Nothing happened, of course, since his alien fingerprints would not work with their machines here, but it was convincing enough that when Lime was done, he immediately saw Cyan and applauded him for doing so well on his task.

He would just have to look out for similar looking boxes around the ship so he can pretend to upload the nonexistent files he just downloaded.

They were walking past Green when it happened. They were in electrical, doing some tasks, when Green sneered at the child accompanying Lime. 

“I don’t know why they let you bring that thing,” Green said, “children just get in the way of the mission. Should have left it on Earth where he can’t mess up our tasks.”

Lime frowned as he put a hand on Lime Jr’s shoulder to keep him away from Green. He wasn’t great with confrontation, so he didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Cyan stepped in.

“Why don’t you worry about your own tasks instead of a child who is doing nothing wrong. He hasn’t gotten in the way of anything, and he makes the atmosphere calmer if you ask me. Don’t say anything about this man’s kid. Go find your own son, raise him, love him, and then come back to talk to Lime. Leave him alone.”

Green backed up during the tirade with his hands up in surrender. “Woah dude, chill. I was just joking. I’ll leave you guys alone.”

With that, Green booked it out of there.

“Thanks,” Lime whispered to Cyan while he comforted his kid.

“No problem,” Cyan said, but he could not get his mind off the incident. Why had he gotten so angry? He never felt like that before. For some reason, the thought of somebody hurting Lime and Lime Jr caused him to get all sorts of mad. Could it be that he actually liked this human? It had only been a short while since they met, but it was enough for Cyan to get attached apparently. 

He had heard of imposters on previous missions falling in love with one of their crewmates. The government on their planet allowed them to bring them home so that they could be together, but there were still many who did not approve of it. Most believed the government allowed it in order to keep imposters happy so that they’ll continue to go do the dirty work. Besides, those who welcomed the humans applauded them for turning against their own people. Humans that picked their species over humanity was a win to them.

Cyan never had a problem with those who brought a human back with them, he just never thought he would be one of them. It was hard to say for sure not if these feelings were real, but he knew he could not kill Lime off anytime soon. Lime and his son were to be protected at any cost.

And the first thing on his agenda to keep them safe was to eliminate the possibility of Green saying mean things to them again.

He did it when they were in bed last night. With his advanced hearing, Cyan could tell that everybody around him was fast asleep. He crept up to Green’s bed, and he carefully lifted the man up, making sure not to wake him up. He slowly brought him out of the bedroom and into the storage room, which was right next to the girl’s bedroom. Cyan lightly placed Green onto the ground before nudging the body with his foot.

He wanted to be the last thing Green saw before he died.

Green woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and rubbing the side of his head. He looked up in confusion when he noticed that he was not in his bed.

“Cyan?” Green asked when his eyes landed on him.

“Hello Green,” Cyan grinned at him.

“What’s going on?”

Green did not deserve an answer from Cyan. Instead of saying anything, Cyan opened his mouth for another reason: his tongue shot out and stabbed Green right in the head. There was a shocked look on Green’s face for a split second, and then he was gone. 

That took care of that problem.

Cyan went back to bed. In the morning, when everybody woke up, he pretended like nothing had happened. Nobody would suspect a thing. 

“Where’s Green?” Red asked while they were getting ready to start the day.

“I don’t know,” Lime said as he helped Lime Jr in his suit.

“Maybe he wanted to get an early start to the day,” Cyan said.

“Well, he does seem the type,” Black agreed. “He talks so much about doing everything properly and in very specific ways. I kind of can’t stand how much he talks sometimes.”

“Careful what you say, Black,” Cyan said. “We might start thinking you’re an imposter with those hateful thoughts.”

“What? No, I’m not an imposter, I promise!”

“It’s okay,” Lime said. “We believe you. He was just joking.”

A few minutes later, they heard one of the girls scream. They looked at each other in puzzlement before running out to see what was wrong. When they got there, they all had to stop in their tracks to stare in shock.

Pink and Orange were standing over the dead body of Green. Orange was kneeling over like she was going to be sick, and Pink was looking away in horror of the sight. The other girls crowded around the door of their bedroom, too scared to come out all the way. 

Lime had his hands covering the glass on his son’s helmet, preventing him from being able to see the blood and body in front of them. Cyan stood with them, helping Lime keep Lime Jr away from the scene. This was not something a child should have to see. 

“Th-There’s an imposter among us,” Pink croaked, his voice hoarse from the screaming she had just done. 

“Green,” Red frowned, “he’s… gone…”

“Who could do such a thing?” White cried as she came out to hug Pink, who was starting to break down.

“I think… I think we should go discuss this in the cafeteria,” Blue said, directing everybody away from the body. “We can get somebody to clean up later. We need to have a team meeting immediately.”

They gathered around the emergency meeting table to discuss what had just happened. Lime Jr was sitting at a table close enough for them to keep an eye on him, but far enough that he would not be listening too intently to the conversation. He sat there, playing with the food and toys that Lime gave him as a distraction. 

“So which one of you did it?” Purple asked, deciding to start the conversation after the rest of them stood there in silence.

“I don’t know, Purple,” Red said, “why don’t we ask your boyfriend here? Huh, Black? Was it you?”

“First of all, he’s not my boyfriend. Second, why do you think it was him?”

“Because he said some interesting things this morning about how much Green annoyed him. So how did you do it, Black? How did you murder him?”

“It wasn’t me!” Black denied. “I was with you all morning, remember? I only said that he was annoying, not that I wanted him dead! I’m not the imposter!”

“He was with us all morning,” Lime agreed, “and Green was found outside of the girls’ room. Why would he be there this early?”

“He was probably trying to spy on us like a pervert!” White accused, crossing her arms. “One of you guys must have snuck up on him while he was doing so.”

“We were all here together this entire time,” Red said. “It had to be one of you.”

“I thought you blamed Black!” Purple said.

“He made a good point, so I don’t think it’s him anymore.”

“Guys!” Orange exclaimed. “Pink and I just found one of our crewmates dead, and all you can do is argue like children about it? Stop! We have to decide what to do about this. Who do we think did it? Who wasn’t accounted for this morning? We have to take into account that this might not have just happened either. It could have been during the middle of the night when we were asleep.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Um… Orange, didn’t you get up to get some water from the cafeteria last night?” White asked. 

“Are you trying to suggest that it was me?” Orange asked.

“Well, you are the one that said it happened during the night,” Cyan said, trying to pin the blame more onto Orange when he saw it heading that way.

“I merely suggested it!”

“Did any of the guys go missing last night?” Purple asked. The guys shook their heads. They were all too asleep when Cyan left last night, so not a single one of them saw him leave with Green.

“Then that settles it,” White said, “It was Orange.”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“But what do we do about it?” 

“It wasn’t me!”

“Eject her off the ship with the body. We can’t keep either of them here.”

“Please believe me! It wasn’t me! I didn’t kill him!”

Orange was pushed out of the airlock a few minutes later, followed by Green’s dead body. Everybody continued with their tasks that day with mixed emotions: sadness for their lost friend and peace for believing they got rid of the imposter.

Cyan smiled while he faked tasks next to Lime.

The weeks went on, and Cyan and Lime got closer and closer. Cyan learned that Lime Jr’s mom was a woman Lime had had a one night stand with when he was super depressed, and she was not fit to take care of a child, so Lime took him in. He loved his son very much, and while he regretted letting himself go while he was depressed, nothing would ever make him regret having his son. He turned his life around so that Lime Jr could have a good one. All they needed now was the cash that came from these dangerous space missions so that they could go home and not worry about their next meal.

Cyan had other plans for Lime, though. There was no chance that Cyan would let these two go back to Earth, alone and without him. No, he was going to bring him back to his planet, collect his cash, and get them a nice house in one of the neighborhoods that were established for others who brought home humans where they could live and interact with each other. Cyan was falling for Lime, and he had his suspicions that Lime liked him too. Lime Jr sure took a liking to him, even calling him “pops” once on accident. He had been embarrassed about that, but Lime assured him that he was ecstatic that Cyan was like another father figure to him. Cyan wanted to take care of these two. They deserved to live in luxury with him surrounded by other humans that switched sides.

Cyan just had to get rid of the others first so that he could take Lime and Lime Jr away without the others sending Earth authorities after them. He couldn’t be too hasty, though. He had to make sure he could get away with the killings and hopefully be able to blame it on somebody else.

And the perfect opportunity came a few days later.

“I saw you looking at Pink while she was fixing her suit!” Purple screamed at Black.

“I just happened to glance her way right when it happened, babe!” Black replied, trying to calm down his girlfriend. Purple and Black had started dating shortly after Green’s death. Both were feeling down, and they took comfort in each other to get through the hard time. One thing led to another, and suddenly they were dating.

“Don’t lie to me! You were looking right at her boobs!”

The two were getting into more and more fights lately, though. The more they hung out with each other, the more flaws they seemed to find. Their love would soon turn to absolutely hate, and Cyan was going to use that to his advantage.

Cyan hid in electrical. He had told Lime that he was going to grab some of the paperwork from the samples from medbay to look through while Lime finished fixing the wires on the opposite side of the ship. He went into the medbay, hopped into the vent, and popped up into electrical when he saw the coast was clear. He knew Purple and Black were in there on the opposite side of the wall separating electrical into two halves. The entire crew could hear them arguing to each other, and they all avoided the area so that they would not get dragged into their fight. Even those with tasks in electrical decided to put those off until the very end of the day in hopes that they’d stop fighting by then.

The two were standing right in front of the lights, an ideal situation for Cyan. Each crewmate was given a digital map for their mission in case they got lost, but Cyan was given a fake one that looked identical to their maps before he left for Earth to invade their ship. On it, he had the ability to sabotage their machines. He hadn’t sabotaged anything yet because everybody thought they already got rid of the imposter, but now he would try it out for the first time. He pulled out his map and clicked the button that would sabotage the lights. Immediately, everything went dark, but thanks to Cyan’s alien eyes, he could see everything perfectly clear. 

He quickly shut the door to electrical too so that nobody else would come in. Purple and Black were still shouting at each other, but they could no longer see where the other person was. Purple was fixing the lights as she was yelling, and Cyan took that as his moment to swoop in, break Black’s neck, and then take the vent back to the medbay as fast as he could.

He grabbed the sample paperwork just as the lights turned back on. He took a few steps out of the medbay, waiting. A few seconds passed before they heard Purple scream.

Cyan rushed over, getting to the closed doors in front of electrical just as everybody else did. Lime looked relieved when he saw Cyan, and Cyan could not help but feel good about that. That meant Lime was worried about him; he was closer and closer to falling for Cyan as he did with Lime. Cyan was glad to see that Lime had left Lime Jr down the hall where he couldn’t see into electrical, but also where Lime could still see him.

When the doors finally opened, the crew found Purple standing over Black’s body. She had a shocked expression on her face, and when she saw that everybody else was outside of the room, she grew horrified.

“How… How are you all out there?” She asked.

“Why would you do this?” Blue asked, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

“I didn’t!” Purple protested. “I loved him! I wouldn’t hurt him like this!”

“You were arguing with him in a locked room while the rest of us were out here and accounted for,” Red said. “You do not have room to lie here. Just face it: you’re caught.”

“How do I know you were all accounted for? Somebody must have gotten in and out somehow!” Purple said. “The vents! What about the vents? Maybe they got through there.”

“Nobody can fit through the vents,” White said. Cyan almost laughed at that. Apparently Earth wasn’t telling their astronauts how imposters got around.

“Well maybe an imposter can! What were you guys doing? Was anybody missing at all?”

“I was fixing wires,” Lime said, “and I watched as Cyan went to collect some things from medbay.”

“I have the papers in my hands to prove it,” Cyan said, showing everybody the sample papers he had. His alibi was set, as was Lime’s.

“I was fixing Shields,” Pink said.

“I was downloading files,” White said.

“I was cleaning the O2 filter,” Red said.

“And I was charting our course so that we don’t get lost in space,” Blue said.

“We all saw each other running around and doing tasks,” Pink said, “All but you and Black, who were standing around and fighting all day. What more do you have to say for yourself? We know it was you. Just give up.”

Purple was full on crying at this point. She was obviously scared, but the others thought she was just upset that she was caught in the act. 

Red grabbed Purple by the arm and began to drag her towards the airlock. Cyan followed behind him, carrying Black’s body since the others did not want to go near it. Purple struggled the entire way, but Red was stronger. Cyan couldn’t believe that nobody thought it was weird that a human would be stronger than an imposter, but whatever. His gain. 

They made it to the airlock. Blue pressed the button that opened the first door, and Red shoved purple into the small space. Cyan placed Black’s body in there as well, and then Blue closed the doors before Purple could escape. They all watched sadly as the airlock let Purple and Black out into space.

“We got the imposter for sure this time, right?” White asked.

“We had to,” Red reassured her. “It couldn’t have been anybody else but her.”

Cyan watched as they all went back to their tasks. Lime and Lime Jr both had to tap his shoulder and leg a few times to get his attention. When he looked over at them, Cyan saw that Lime had a serious expression on his face.

“When I heard Purple scream, I was scared that you were hurt since you had gone on your own for a moment,” Lime said.

“I’m fine,” Cyan said.

“Yes, but I was worried. Lime Jr was too. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

Cyan felt something suddenly wrap around his legs. Looking down, he saw that Lime Jr was hugging him tightly. 

“Scared, pops,” Lime Jr said. His vocabulary might not have been huge, but he knew how to get his point across.

“It’s okay,” Cyan said, patting Lime Jr on the back. “Everything will be okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Lime smiled at Cyan when he looked back up at him. They stayed there for a few minutes, comforting the scared child, before they had to get back to Lime’s tasks.

That night, though, when everybody else was asleep, Cyan sat up as he heard two sets of footsteps approach his bed.

“Is everything okay?” He asked as he saw Lime and Lime Jr standing beside him.

“He’s scared,” Lime said. “I thought that, maybe, possibly, he’d feel safer with both of us next to him? Um, I mean, I was wondering if we could, perhaps, um… sorry, this was stupid, I’ll just-”

Lime stopped mid sentence when he heard Cyan chuckle.

“Come on,” Cyan said, “Get under the covers. Of course you can sleep here tonight.”

Lime lifted his son up onto the bed so that he could snuggle up to Cyan. Lime joined them a second later, pressing close to his son. It was a very tight fit, but they made it work. Lime had his arms around his son while Cyan decided to man up and wrap his own around both of them. Together, Lime and Lime Jr could breathe easier. They were calmer than they were before. They trusted Cyan.

Lime Jr passed out right away, and soon it was just Cyan and Lime awake. 

“Hey, Cyan?” Lime whispered.

“Yeah?” Cyan asked.

“Thank you for being so kind to my son and me. We appreciate it a lot. It’s been easier to get through each day with you around.”

“It’s no problem, Lime. I wasn’t lying when I said I’d make sure you guys didn’t get hurt.”

A moment of silence passed before Lime spoke up again.

“Cyan?”

“Yeah?”

“I think… I think I might love you.”

Cyan smiled softly. “Good. I think I might love you too.”

Neither of them were awake enough to do much with that information, but in the morning, they woke up refreshed as well as embarrassed. Ten minutes into the morning found them talking about last night and confessing once again. Lime Jr cheered as Cyan hugged Lime and him close as he wanted his new boyfriend and son to know that he loved them both very much.

“That’s weird,” Blue said that morning when they announced it to the crew.

“No it’s not,” Pink disagreed. “It’s perfectly normal for people to date each other.”

Blue shook her head, but she did not say anything. She kept sneering at the new couple whenever she thought nobody was looking, but Cyan saw every glance. 

She would pay for that.

He caught her in electrical while she was doing a few of her tasks. He snuck away from Lime to get to her, hoping to dispose of her and get back before he noticed he was gone for too long. Pink had her back turned to him, and it was so easy to go up and stab her with the knife he got from the cafeteria. He stabbed her multiple times, making sure she was dead, and dropped the knife next to the body. It would not look good for him to be holding the murder weapon.

With the deed done, he turned around to head out just as Lime rounded the corner. 

“Stop!” Cyan shouted. “Make sure Lime Jr does not come over here.”

Lime looked around him in shock, but did as Cyan asked. He told Lime Jr to go get a snack from the cafeteria in a quiet voice, not taking his eyes off the body behind Cyan.

“You’re the imposter?” Lime asked. 

“This isn’t how I wanted you to find out,” Cyan said.

“Were you even planning on telling me? Was getting close to me just a step towards you killing me in the end? And what about my son? Were you going to murder him too?!”

“No!” Cyan tried to convince him. “I wasn’t going to kill either of you. Lime, I love you and Lime Jr so much. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“Then why did you do all of this?” Lime asked.

“It is my mission, as coming here was yours.”

“Your mission is to kill everyone. That is what imposters do.”

“My mission is to kill every human that is on Earth’s side of all of this,” Cyan said. “I was planning on taking you and Lime Jr back to my planet with me where we could live a happy life together. I’m going to be paid a lot for this, Lime. I could provide you guys with everything you need. Please, believe me. I love you so much. Let me complete my mission and take you with me.”

Lime seemed hesitant as he thought over Cyan’s words. He was unsure of whether or not to believe the imposter. 

“You won’t hurt us?” Lime asked.

“I’ll protect you from anybody who would want to hurt you,” Cyan promised.

“And my son will have a happy life on your planet?”

“There are many human children he can play with there. There are specific neighborhoods we could move into if you want where there are other humans who partnered with their imposter. Some of them had kids with them too that they brought along. Others asked each other to surrogate or donate sperm for each other so they could start a family with their partners with their own human children too. Many households contain both human and alien children. I’ve heard that it is a wonderful place. You’ll both be safe and happy.”

Lime looked at the body of Blue one more time before turning his full attention back to Cyan. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Cyan repeated, unsure if he heard right.

“Okay. I want to go with you. I love you too, imposter or not, and I know Lime Jr cares about you like you’re his parent too. We’re going to make a wonderful family together on your planet.”

Cyan grinned in happiness. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!”

Cyan rushed forward to pull Lime into a hug. They held each other, but Lime had another idea. He reached up and began to take off his helmet. Cyan caught on and took his off as well. They did not have much time to be without their helmets in front of a crime scene, but they took the moment anyway to lean forward and kiss each other.

When they went to leave in order to get tasks done, Lime had the idea to shove Blue’s body into the vents. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to stuff the body inside and close the vent. It looked like nothing was wrong. There was still some blood on the ground, but hopefully nobody would notice it.

“Did you really go through the vents to kill Black?” Lime asked.

“Yeah,” Cyan said, “I can shift to fit into the vents. I’m surprised you aren’t taught about that during your training. I was sure Earth would have figured out how we mysteriously got in and out of locked rooms by now.”

They had to act fast to get rid of the others. They would notice that Blue was gone soon enough, and there was a chance the crew would suspect them because of Blue’s disdain towards their relationship.

“There’s three left, so we should probably try to isolate them in order to pick them off one at a time. I can ask them to come help me with a task or something and say you’re busy with Lime Jr, and then I’ll lead them straight to you,” Lime explained.

“I should have told you about me being the imposter sooner,” Cyan said. “It’s hot hearing you plan murder.”

Lime smacked Cyan’s arm, but nevertheless, they went off to carry out their plan. Lime Jr was chilling in the bedroom because they wanted him to be safe and out of the sight of murder while also being where the crew won’t stumble in on him during the day. Lime went to search for somebody to lure them into the reactor, where Cyan was hiding in the vents for a surprise kill.

“Hey, Pink? Can you help me with one of my tasks in the reactor? It’s not working for me for some reason, and Cyan just took Lime Jr back to the bedroom because he wasn’t feeling very good. I didn’t know who else to ask,” Lime said once he found Pink. She was alone in storage, filling up a fuel tank.

“Yeah, of course!” Pink said, happily following Lime to the reactor. Lime tried his best to keep a normal look on his face, and it must have worked because Pink did not suspect a thing.

“It’s up here. The panel keeps telling me I’m doing something wrong even though I’m clicking the right buttons,” Lime explained as he led Pink to the top of the reactor.

“Let me take a look at it real quick,” Pink said as she started to press some of the buttons to try and get things to work. 

While she was working on the panel, Cyan crawled out of the vent as quietly as he could. He stood up, not bothering to close the vent since it would make a lot of noise if he did. He made eye contact with Lime, who nodded at him. It was go time.

Before Pink could turn around and see him, Cyan pulled out a whole gun. He pushed her down, making her land on her face. She started to push herself off the ground, but Cyan pointed the gun at her and fired. Her body crumbled back down, and she was dead.

“Where did you get a gun?” Lime asked.

Cyan shrugged. “I found it.”

The next part of their plan was to relocate the body before calling an emergency meeting. Cyan pressed the button, summoning the last two to the cafeteria.

“What’s going on?” White asked.

“Have you seen Blue lately?” Cyan asked. “I can’t find her anywhere, and I’ve checked cams, admin, and walked around some, but I couldn’t find her. I just thought it was weird that I haven’t seen her lately, and now she’s not at the meeting.”

“Wait a minute,” Red said, “Pink’s gone too!”

“Maybe they’re doing tasks somewhere together and were unable to finish it before the meeting. I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Lime said.

“I don’t know, I feel like we should go look for them to make sure they’re okay,” Cyan suggested. The others agreed, feeling it was safer to know where everybody was than to possibly let the others go missing. They began their search, Cyan and Lime making sure to stray them away from the reactor and electrical. They had another destination in mind. The two led the way, and they brought the other two straight to the airlock. Cyan looked inside the airlock window and pretended to look inside.

“Oh no,” Cyan said, “guys, I think Blue might have been the imposter. Pink is trapped in the airlock!”

“What?!” White shouted, her and Red running to the window to look. As they peered in, they saw Pink’s body on the ground. “She looks hurt! We have to go help her!”

“I’ll open the door,” Lime said. He went to press the button to open the door. When it opened, Red and White immediately ran into kneel by Pink’s body.

“I think she’s dead,” Red stated.

“No, she can’t be! We got the imposter last time! We must have!” White cried.

“She’s dead alright, and so is Blue,” Cyan said. White and Red looked up at where he was standing just outside of the airlock in surprise. “You never caught the imposter. It was me all along.”

Cyan laughed at the horrified looks on their faces, only laughing harder when Lime pressed the button again and the doors locked them in. They stood up and started banging on the door, but it was no use. Cyan was already going over to press the button that would eject them into space.

He had won. And his prize? A nice amount of cash and a man to take home with him.

“We did it,” Lime said in disbelief. “I can’t believe they fell for that.”

“It was your brilliant plan,” Cyan grinned. “Thanks to you, this mission is a success. Now, we can go home. Let’s go collect Lime Jr and I’ll call my superiors. They’ll be able to pick us up right away and take us to our new life together.”

Lime smirked back. “Okay, but first:”

He reached over to remove Cyan’s helmet, then his own. He gazed at the alien in front of him, wondering how his life came to him betraying Earth and moving himself and his kid to a whole other planet. At the same time, Cyan wondered how he got to meet such a unique human that would go along with him instead of reporting him when he found him out. They gazed into each other’s eyes while they thought about how lucky they were for it all working out like it had. And then, they leaned in, and their lips met softly before Lime decided he wanted to know what Cyan’s weird alien anatomy felt like. He saw Cyan’s sharp teeth and killer tongue. He was curious.

Lime Jr’s surprise nap that afternoon took a lot longer than originally planned.


End file.
